character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Polpo (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Polpo= |-|Black Sabbath= Summary Polpo is a Capo for the Italian mafia group, Passione, his main job is to gather new recruits and to make new Stand users for the gang with the Stand Arrow within his Stand, he makes all new recruits take a test where they have to keep a lighter lit for 24 hours and bring it back to Polpo, however, if the lighter if put out and relit then Black Sabbath will grab the person's soul and pierce it with the Stand Arrow to make a new Stand user. This is how most of the Stand users in the part got their Stand aside from Diavolo, Trish and Giorno. Polpo works from a prison where he has absolute freedom because he bought off the prison and since he is so lazy he doesn't wish to leave. He dies when Giorno turns on of bananas into a gun and Polpo accidentally shoots himself in the head. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | High 7-C Name: Polpo Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Golden Wind Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely 30's) Classification: Passione Capo, Prisoner Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Low, Regrew his fingers back), Shapeshifting (Can shapeshift into a bed) |''' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-High, Regenerated from being turned to dust), Darkness Manipulation (Can grab people's shadows), Power Bestowal (Anyone pierced by the Stand Arrow has the potential of gaining a Stand), Teleportation (He can teleport to any shadow as long as someone touches it), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Stands are made up of their user's soul and can damage and destroy other Stands, Can remove someone's soul from their body), Invisibility, Intangibility (Stands are invisible to Non-Stand users and are intangible to any Non-Stand) 'Attack Potency: Average Human Level | Large Town Level '(Is able to harm powerful Stands like Gold Experience and Echoes Act 3) '''Speed: Below Average Human (His sheer size makes it hard for him to move)' | MFTL '(Has shown the ability to deflect several shots from Aerosmith in a weakened state) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Average Human Level | Large Town Level Durability: Average Human Level | Large Town Level (Has taken hits from Gold Experience, Has an A in Durability) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range | '''Standard melee range to Extended melee range '''Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: '''Average '''Weaknesses: Black Sabbath takes damage while it is in direct sunlight, Due to Black Sabbath's automatic nature it is easy to predict Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Black Sabbath: '''Black Sabbath is an Automatic Stand. It will activate once Polpo's lighter is relit. Black Sabbath then goes about grabbing people's souls and piercing them with the Stand Arrow this will either give them a Stand or kill them. Due to the automatic nature of the Stand, it can only find people based upon if they have touched a shadow and then teleport to them. Black Sabbath has also shown the ability to grab people's shadows as a way to get their soul. Black Sabbath takes damage while in sunlight. '''Key: Polpo | Black Sabbath Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7